voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sincline
Prince Imperial Sincline is the prince of the Galra Empire and son of Daibazaal. He serves as the main antagonist of Golion. Fiction Beast King Golion SinclinekillsOfficer.jpg|Reprimanding an officer by cutting him in two. SinclineAmue.jpg|Behind his Princely facade lies a lecherous brute. In comparison to his Voltron counterpart, Lotor, Sincline is more murderous and unhinged, killing his own soldiers and servants for the slightest pratfall or imagined slight. Sincline seems to derive pleasure from death, as he often grins or chuckles after he kills someone. Often in the series, Sincline is remarked for his handsome looks which vastly contrasts the entire Galra species. This is explained by the fact that his mother was an Altean slave whom Emperor Daibazaal had killed when Sincline was a very young child, because she begged him to spare the lives of civilians who had already surrendered. Sincline was unaware of his mother due to Daibazaal and Honerva refusing to tell him about anything about her other than that she died, plus being too young to clearly remember her. Despite this, he sometimes has dreams and images of her visage. Sincline's obsession with Princess Fala is explained since she resembles his late mother, and his obsession was rooted in an Oedipus complex. Sincline's infatuation with Fala is a constant motivation behind most of his attempts to defeat Golion, to which even his father warned him to stop. Because of that obsession, Sincline kidnaps Fala's identical cousin Princess Amue of Heracles, keeps her as a slave (and is heavily implied to have raped her, stopping only short of showing it onscreen), and attempts to execute her after she keeps refusing him and a plan that involves using her as a bait completely fails. In the second last episode, Honerva reveals the truth that his mother was from Altea, making Sincline half Altean. As a result, the already unstable Sincline goes more insane and violently kills her. He dies by the hand of Ryou Shirogane in the finale of Beast King GoLion as a way to avenge his brother Takashi in a suicidal tactic. Super Robot Wars W In the non-canon crossover game, Super Robot Wars W, Sincline and the Galra empire are one of the antagonists in the game. Later on in the game, as Sincline leads the Galra Empire, he makes contact with Dr. Hell and joins forces with him. Notes * In Super Robot Wars W Chapter 25, if the player engages Sincline's battleship with Nadesico, Sincline will make propositions with Captain Yurika and the other women in the group to which they all reject him. ** In Chapter 40, if the player engages Sincline's battleship with Shin Getter Robo, Sincline will remark that Ryoma Nagare has a nice voice. This is a reference to the fact that both characters are voiced by Kamiya Akira. * His age is given as 108 years in the 28th episode. This is either because of Galrans having a longer lifespan or Sincline extending his life with the flowers of Planet Amazon like his father is said to do. ** Honerva seems to contradict this in "Golion's Desperate Battle" , as she claims that Daibazaal fathered Sincline on an Altean girl during the occupation of Altea, which would make him 16 at most (Galra's occupation of Altea started in 1984). Category:Beast King Golion characters Category:Males